Into the Wolf's Den
by Silver Evenstar
Summary: Sakura is kidnapped by the Wolves gang as a randsom for some of their own. But will Syaoran be able to give her up by the time he gets her to Hong Kong? Rated for later chapters.
1. It Begins

**Into the Wolf's Den**

Chapter One – It Begins

A/N: First of all, I have to give inspiration credit to StarJade and Little Wolf Lover. Reading their stories gave me inspiration to write my own. (More so Lover for the idea of the gang.) Also I give credit to the name of the Gang, the Wolves. With Syao being 'Little Wolf' you really can't think of a better gang name. Other than that, this story is completely MINE. Second, Meilin is not Syao's cousin. Plus if there are mistakes in the writting, please do not simply flame me for that. I have to edit this by myself. I'm bound to miss something. I hope you enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: Not going to repeat this, but I don't own CCS. If I did, I could just make this into an Anime instead. Hehe.

-Early Morning-

" Syaoran what do you MEAN we are going to Japan?" Meilin let out a screech, causing her twin Tomoyo to grin a little as she filmed. Syaoran just growled, glaring coldly at her. " We got a call yesterday… we are going and THAT is final!" Meilin's jaw dropped, a guilty look flashing across her face before she sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

" I thought so. Tomoyo you're coming too… go get your husband, we're leaving… NOW." Tomoyo put the camera down, sighing softly as she turned and walked out of the room. Meilin followed her sister out, locking an arm around her sister's. " He's so mean lately. What do you think they want all the way from Japan?" Meilin grunted and shrugged softly. " We never know until the last minute. Whatever it is they want, Syaoran is going to give it to them…"

-The Morning After-

It was all a flash for her. Touya, her mother and father… happy faces and times flashing in her eyes. Touya giving her piggyback rides, her second brother Yukito smiling and taking pictures while their mother and father stood nearby, watching their children grow. Their dinnertime games, bedtime stories… it was all there, and in the same flash, it was all gone. Gone forever. Her mind flashed to the accident, the twisted metal of the car, the reports saying that they had died instantly. Another car swerving out of nowhere to crash straight head-on into their car…

" NO!" Sakura sat up in bed, tears running down her face as well as sweat. Even now, seven years later, it seemed like it happened yesterday. Her father, the big man known for Kino Cosmetics... he was severly rich even when she was young. She was eighteen now… but it would still be several years before her father's money would be placed down into her name. The only thing she had control over was making sure Yukito's bills were paid. A knock came at her door, but instead of answering, she glanced down at the clock next to her bed. _Seven thirty_… she had a half hour to get dressed and get on her way to school.

" Sakura answer me already!" The voice of her foster mother… evil as the day she was brought to them. She may be dense, but she knew that they enjoyed digging into her money. Not that she really had any use for it, she was never a lover of money, but she needed it forYukito.They had control over it, and for Saiki not use it would have been a miracle. Though her husband Keni was no saint either. He rather enjoyed watching Saiki drag Sakura around. But lately they seemed… desperate. Shaking her head a little, she pushed the covers off her legs and slipped out of the bed towards her bathroom.

Glancing at herself in the mirror, she found what she always looked like. No matter how hard she tried to smile, her dreams haunted her, giving her a tired look, her eyes held no spark like her brother Touya used to say. ' Fire is everything ya brat'. She smiled a little before brushing her hair quickly, and went searching through her things for her school uniform. _Only three months left_…

-Later-

Sakura pulled herself out of the car, giving a small nod to the driver. He gave her a light smile, knowing that she must have had another nightmare. Trying to cheer her up would only make things worse. But like Sakura, she spotted her friends not too far away... andput on the best smile she could asshe approached them. Rila was the first to notice that she wasn't smiling as brightly as usual and just put an arm around her shoulders. It was Miranda who opened her mouth.

" Another bad dream huh? Well, we had better move before your day gets any worse." She muttered and pointed off to Sakura's left. Three boys had started to approach them. Aaron, Codin, and Jake, the three richest boys. Aaron had his eye on Sakura for quite awhile, but it was Codin that got the most attention from Sakura. He was incredibly sweet, often driving her to go see her brother. He gave her a weak smile as Aaron passed him up, brushing Rila's arm off her shoulders and plopped his weight against her.

" Well hello my dear, and how are you doing." Sakura winced as he leaned in close, almost like he expected a kiss from her. She turned her face away, moving forward so he could no longer lean on her. " I'm fine… thank you for asking." She couldn't help the slightly sarcastic tone that came from her voice, which Aaron of course never paid any attention too. But thank the stars, as he started to open his mouth, the school bell rang, and Sakura found her arms being linked to Miranda and Rila as they pulled her quickly towards class.

As they slide into class, she let out a long sigh, falling into her chair. "Thanks guys… he's getting worse as the days go by. Saiki is even inviting him into the house lately. I don't know how much longer I can take being around him." She let her head fall forward into her arms on the desk. Miranda rubbed her back a little while Rila gave her a grin. " Well just say the word girl and he'll just have to have an accident."

She couldn't help but giggle at Rila. She knew she'd never hurt Aaron, past beating him up, she was often known for her bad temper and violent ways. Many couldn't see any good sides to Rila, but she didn't seem to care too much. Miranda on the other hand, was even more soft spoken that she was. In many ways, Miranda was closer to Sakura, but the one thing that set them so far apart was that Miranda loved boys. She always had a different date, rarely ever dating the same guy twice.

" Class settle down. We need to get straight to work on the test!" Sakura's eyes widen as she glanced at Rila. " Test?" Miranda groaned and leaned closer to Sakura. " Don't tell me you forgot about the test today." When Sakura's face didn't change the girls let out another groan, watching the teacher place the test down on the desks.

-Later-

" Free period!" Rila squealed, jumping down the hall ahead ofher. Miranda had disappeared with Jake as they came out of class. Sakura giggled and looked out the window towards the sky. She frowned lightly as Rila came back to her side. " What is it?" Sakura grumbled and pointed out the window. " It looks like it's going to rain… I'm supposed to go visit Yukito today." Rila sighed before tapping her finger against her chin. " Why don't you go now? I'll cover for you. You never miss a visit with Yukito." Sakura opened her mouth to reject, but Rila just simply got behind her and started pushing her towards the doors.

" I'll have Codin come pick you up after school so you won't have to walk home in the rain. You've got nothing to worry about." She stated it so simply that Sakura had no heart to say no. " Alright… I guess it wouldn't… hurt." Rila grinned and put her hands on her hips. " That's the girl I know and love so well!" Sakura smiled and pushed the doors open, glancing at the sky again. _I think I had better run…_

-Later-

Sakura watched the doors slide open for her as she headed into the building. Walking up to the receptionist's desk, she tapped her fingers on the desk. " I'm here to see Yukito Kinomoto…" The lady smiled and handed her a piece of paper, which she signed like always. " They moved him, room 204."

Sakura smiled weakly and walked towards the elevator. As she pushed the button up, she noticed someone had stepped next to her. Glancing to her side, she nearly gasped. He was handsome… chestnut hair, tall and muscular. He was dressed simply as well, and when he finally noticed she was looking at him, he glanced at her, glaring lightly with amber eyes. Sakura blushed deeply shaking her head as she stepped into the elevator with him.

Syaoran crossed his arms as he entered the elevator with the girl… he had just gotten into Japan and his search it seemed, was already over before he even really had a chance to begin. Despite what his mind told him, he couldn't refuse the fact that she was beautiful. Especially her eyes, though they seemed to be missing something. Like they were dull. She didn't utter a word to him, though he spotted the slight blush that was sitting on her cheeks as she stared down at the ground.

Smirking lightly, he looked ahead of him, not really surprised when she raced past him and down the hall to his right. He however didn't leave the elevator… just leaned back against the wall.

Sakura grumbled under her breath as she looked for room 204. _I can't believe I blushed the whole time I was in the elevator with him! God what is wrong with me… I think Miranda is starting to wear off on me._ She sighed as she opened the door to the private room, the soft sounds of machines beeping, and even a slight water dripping. She took a chair next to the bed that her brother was laying in. " Hello Yukito… I here again on another visit…" She stared at her brother, lying still with his eyes closed.

She remembered what the doctors had told her. The chances of Yukito ever waking up from his coma that the crash had caused were slim, if there was any at all. She really couldn't remember any of the pain she had gone through for the months it took her to recover herself. Why her and Yukito were spared and the rest of her family was taken, she'd never understand.

" I know this is my fifth visit already in the past two weeks… I'm coming more and more, but I don't feel at home anymore. Saiki and Keni… I am grateful they took me in, but I can't… I can't stay there anymore. They want me to marry Aaron… I can't even stand him. I try to understand everything for their reasoning… but I can't… I just can't anymore!" Sakura let out a sob, burying her face into Yukito's bedside. She couldn't leave Yukito, nor could she move him. No matter how much she wanted to leave, he still needed her.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her arm, but before she could lift her head, she felt tired. Her head was heavy as were her eyes. She could vaguely hear the voices behind her as her mind slipped off. " How long will she be out?" A silent moment before she heard a grunt and her mind went completely black.

-Minutes Later-

Syaoran growled as he flopped into the driver seat while the girls in the back made the body more comfortable. Eriol glanced back at Tomoyo for a moment, before looking at Syaoran. " Why do they want her? What could they possibly gain from taking her?" The girl was young, long auburn hair and a delicate face. " She's not even twenty yet I bet you." Syaoran grumbled and put the car in drive. " I don't care really. They wanted Sakura Kinomoto, and they'll get her." Tomoyo leaned up next between Syaoran and her husband, running her fingers through her hair. " She doesn't seem to be reacting to the drug, so I say she'll be asleep for quite awhile."

" The only problem is getting her to Hong Kong." Eriol finished for her. She nodded softly and glanced back at her sister. " She's an important figure, especially since she's the daughter of a multi-millionaire that died. We can't just tell her not to say a word and drag her to Hong Kong… she's going to have to go willingly."

Syaoran remained quiet, glaring at the road ahead before finally opening his mouth. " We'll use the hideout of the Wolves we have stationed in Japan. At least until we can talk her into going." Meilin popped up next to her sister and huffed in rage. " I can't believe we're doing this… I don't know if I can stand that fact that we have to betray her **IF** we ever do gain her trust." Syaoran glared back at Meilin, who rolled her eyes and slide back next to Sakura, who was sprawled out across the backseat. " That's not your concern. You and Tomoyo will befriend her best you can while we keep her at the hideout. Eriol and I are going to find out about the incidences with the Firebird clan here… and you had better take good care of her. They want her in one piece."

-Hours Later-

Sakura felt her headpounding on the inside. Even through her closed eyes, she could tell it was bright where she was lying. Opening her eyes slowly, she flinched, taking in the light of the room. Slowly her eyes adjusted to find herself in a room alone. The walls were a dark green, like a forest, but for the most part it was plain. She was lying on a rather large bed, covered in a maroon colored quilt. _Wha… I don't remember what happened. School, Aaron, Yukito…_ she shook her head, holding it between her hands for a moment.

Closing her eyes, she noticed something, the sound of a shower running behind the closed door in front of her off to her right. She raised her brow a little, spotting a pair of clothing sitting on the dresser next to the door._ I wonder if..._As the water turned off, she pulled herself off the bed and hurried to the clothing. Her assumption was right, beneath all the clothing, was a holster and a gun, pulling the gun out of the holster with shaky hand she stared down at it._ I don't know how to use one of-_ her thoughts were cut off as the door swung open.

Regardless of the fact she didn't know how, she still pointed the gun at the door, almost dropping the gun at the person who glared sharply at her as they emerged from the bathroom, standing only in a towel. " You're… you're the guy from the elevator!"


	2. Prisoner

**Into The Wolf's Den**

Chapter Two – Prisoner

Syaoran grumbled under his breath as Eriol carried the small girl into the house with a young member of the gang following them. " I'm sorry sir, we have only gotten your rooms up, and we don't have anywhere to place her…" Eriol had a small grin on his face, glancing at his wife who was flipping back and forth from filming Syaoran and Sakura. " Tomoyo and I are going to want some time alone and I'm sure… Meilin will want some time to think." Meilin raised her brow a little at Eriol, but the look on his face told her he was up to something… or more than likely, something that Tomoyo was up too.

Syaoran spun to face them, his arms locked over his chest with a glare as always. " And I suppose this means you want **me** to take her." Eriol simply grinned and held Sakura's body out. Syaoran growled, taking her body. " If you expect me to watch her the whole time your wrong. I'll take her… for now." Meilin held in a giggle as he carried her body off to his room, slamming the door expertly with his foot.

" Alright so let me in on this… why give her to him? I mean yeesh… I would have watched her." Tomoyo shook her head a little and shut the camera off. " I think… she's going to be good for him. Something tells me they are going to be closer than any one of us could be to her in the end." Meilin tilted her head a little and sighed. " If you think so… but if they kill each other before we get back to Hong Kong, we have a lot of explaining to do."

-During-

" I can't **BELIEVE** they would stick me with you." Syaoran glared down at the sleeping form in his arms. _I don't like this… this feeling._ He placed her down on the bed and started towards the bathroom, peeling off his clothing as he went along. Unhooking his holsters, he placed his clothing down on top and shut the door to the bathroom. He got into the shower, letting the hot water pound his strained muscles.

His mind was clouded, simply standing in the shower. _I have too much to deal with… I'm only twenty-one. I'm supposed to lead the clan but I can barely handle kidnapping a girl._ He ran his hands through his hair, before washing himself down. As he got out of the shower, he heard feet moving against the floor. He sighed, wrapping a towel around his waist and opened the door, to find himself staring at the small girl, holding his own gun at him.

_Well… perhaps we're a little more gutsy than I first thought._ He easily noticed that she hadn't taken the safety off, and that her hands trembled as she tried to hold the gun steady. Her eyes were wide with both fear and surprise. Smirking at her, he took a step towards her. " You're… you're the guy from the elevator!" Syaoran rolled his eyes in mock of her. . " Do you always state the obvious?" The fact that he seemed to mock her made her jaw drop, before a hard angry look crossed her face, taking a step back as he took another towards her.

" I-I'll shoot you if you don't stop where you are." Syaoran couldn't help but chuckle at her as his hand suddenly snapped up and grabbed her hand holding the gun. She didn't even have time to think as he pulled both the gun and her towards him. Sakura hit his hard chest and gasped softly._ Oh my he's…_ The simple fact her face was almost pressed into his bare chest caused her to blush hard and she tried her best to keep an anger look in her eyes.

" You can't very well shoot me with the safety on Ying Fa." Sakura blushed even more at the name he called her, clearing her throat to try and force it to work. But it didn't help that his freearm snaked itself around her waist and held her in place against his chest. " What's the matter, you don't talk?" She stopped struggling after a moment, staring up into his amber eyes. _That smirk… he's enjoying this!_ Sakura growled and finally released the gun, using both her hands to push herself free from his grip.

" My **name** is Sakura Kinomoto for one, if you brain isn't too small to understand that. And second, I want you to take me home. Right now!" The smirk fell from Syaoran's face, and it was replaced by his usual cold glare, that made Sakura wish she hadn't said anything. She backed away from him again as he started to approach her before she found herself backing up to the bed, falling back to sit on it. " I know exactly who you are… and you won't being going home. So you had better get used to this." He snapped sharply at her, causing her flinch.

Sakura suddenly felt at a loss for words. One minute he was enjoying tormenting her, the next he was deadly as a sharp dagger. Her mouth hung open and she tried to form words again, but this time out of fear rather than embarrassment. However at that moment, Meilin opened the door to his room, stopping flat from the look on both their faces. Putting her hands on her hips, she tapped her foot on the floor. " Syaoran go get dressed and stop tormenting the poor girl!"

Without bothering to even throw a glare at Meilin for yelling at him, he pulled a clean pair of clothing from one of the drawers and slammed the bathroom door behind him once again. Sakura flinched and looked up at Meilin, the lost look on her face caused her to lose her edge. Sitting down on the bed next to Sakura, she sighed weakly. " I'm sorry… but you can't go home. We can't tell you why we're doing this… but we do want to be friends with you."

Sakura sighed and stood up, finding her voice again. " Well I don't want to be friends with people who kidnap me for no reason!" Meilin copied one of Syaoran's growls, trying to calm her down, however Sakura just glared at her. " We do have a reason, but we can't tell you!" Sakura threw her arms over her head and started to pace back and forth. " And I'm just supposed to take that?" Syaoran opened the door to the bathroom, not really surprised that Meilin and Sakura were fighting. He stepped up behind her, wrapping an arm around waist again causing Sakura to squeak.

" Yes we do… Ying Fa." He whispered it into her ear, feeling the shiver it sent down her spine as she gasped. She scowled at him as he smirked again and let go of her, heading towards the door with Meilin in a curious tow. Tomoyo stood in the doorway, her camera on and recording like always. She had a small grin as Syaoran and Meilin passed, before she turned off the camera and stepped towards Sakura. " Don't mind him, you should actually be pretty happy he's getting smirky with you. Normally he only acts that way with people close to him."

The smile on Tomoyo's face made Sakura wonder why she was so happy about that. She simply shook her head and grabbed Sakura's hand. " I'm Tomoyo. I know this has got to be a lot for you… and my sister hasn't quite gotten down the task of 'timing', but Meilin will be here for you too." Sakura stared at Tomoyo for a moment before giggling. She couldn't help it, she always figured from movies and stories that all kidnappers were evil and yet she already had two girls insist they were going to try and help out.

" I'm sorry though…" Sakura whispered, causing Tomoyo to tilt her head a little. " Over what my dear?" Sakura shrugged weakly and sat back down on the edge of the bed. " I'm just… confused right now… that's all." Tomoyo nodded, letting a hand run through Sakura's hair. " I have no doubt this is hard, but your going to have to sleep in Syaoran's room while you stay here."

"What!"

-Meanwhile-

"What!"

Syaoran roared at Meilin, who was casually sitting on the kitchen table, looking at her fingernails. " Well according to everyone, they are already double bunking, and we called the leader and he said that you were the best person to watch over her at night since you sleep like a cat anyways." Meilin lied through her teeth; very well knowing that Syaoran didn't know it. " So she's going to be sleeping with you."

Syaoran clenched his jaw tightly, feeling several muscles jump in his jaw from the strain. Meilin giggled and rolled her eyes. " Besides…" She hopped off the table and started towards the door, taking a tone in her voice like she would to a little boy who had a crush on a girl. " You like her… you already gave her a nickname."

Syaoran's eyes grew deadly as he started to storm after Meilin. " I don't ever want to hear you accuse me of that again! Do you-" He jerked to a stop when he nearly ran into Sakura, without Tomoyo following her. " What do you think your doing?" He hissed at her. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes, passing him as she headed towards the sink. " You know… when you glare and hiss like that, you look almost exactly like a snake." She stated with a flat tone while he leaned against the doorway.

" Is that the best insult you can do?" Sakura glanced back at him before shrugging weakly. " It's not like you can do anything about it even if I did have something better. You need me… I'm your prisoner am I not?" Syaoran huffed and looked away from her. " Yeah you have a problem with… go whine to Tomoyo about it." Sakura shot a glare at him, leaning against the counter. " You're the one that gave me that shot… so I think I'd rather bug **YOU** about it." She suddenly smiled sweetly at him.

Syaoran blinked at her before starting to approach her. Sakura straightened herself a little as he did, determined not to back down this time when he approached her. She didn't like the fact she couldn't read his face though, making her smile falter slightly. When he stopped, she had to lean back over the sink slightly to keep herself from touching him. " You want to complain about it, you have to show you really hate it here already."

Sakura blinked and opened her mouth to speak, but his hand came up, toying with a lock of her hair that had fallen over her face while he smirked at her. _God he's sexy…_ Her eyes suddenly widen at the thought that ran through her mind, but more so when his face leaned closer to hers, his lips just a few short inches to hers.

" Well?" Sakura started to stutter, trying to form words, but once again he won this round. Her mouth refused to form any sort of words, and she half found herself wanting to be kissed by him. _" You like her… you already gave her a nickname." _Syaoran stopped short of kissing Sakura, staring into her eyes, which were staring back at him wide. But he didn't see surprise, or shock. From the looks of it, she wanted him to kiss her. He suddenly growled and pushed back from her.

" Just stay away from me. We may have to share a room, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." He crossed his arms over his chest as he stormed out of the kitchen.Sakura's face dropped slightly, putting a hand over her chest. Her heart was beating like crazy, her mind was foggy, and her limbs felt weak, and he hadn't even kissed her. _Why am I so attracted to him! He kidnapped me!_ She sighed and felt tempted to hit herself upside the head. After a moment though, she turned towards the sink, reaching for a glass that she could drink out of.

-Elsewhere-

" See… I told you!" Tomoyo let out a small giggle, filming Syaoran leaning over Sakura, and the kiss they almost shared. Meilin giggled too but simply shook her head. " We know their attracted to each other but… that doesn't mean it's going to be something." Tomoyo shook her head and sighed. " People change when they fall in love. Even if it is just a little. I think… I think they'll fall in love." Meilin raised a brow at her sister, before tugging her out of their hiding place. " Come on, let's go cheer her up."

Sakura finished off her glass of water, staring out the window. She saw a beautiful garden outside, but at the far end, she also noticed there was a wall. A** HIGH** one at that… she sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. _I could run back home… get forced to marry some guy I don't want to be with, or I could stay here… and find out whatever reason they need me for. I very much doubt they kidnapped me to keep me. So either way I'm… just a prisoner in my life._

Sakura whirled around as Meilin and Tomoyo both entered the kitchen together. " Hey Sakura… sorry about yelling at you earlier." Meilin did her best to smile at Sakura, who returned the smile weakly. Tomoyo wrapped an arm around Sakura's neck and grinned. " If I lend you a swimsuit, do you think you could come swimming with us?" Sakura giggled and nodded. " Alright, I haven't gone swimming in awhile, so it sounds like fun!"

-A/N-

Yes I realize they already nearly kissed but believe me, things aren't going to happen as fast as they seem. I couldn't help adding slight cutesy fluff. The next chapter, things will start to heat up. So please R&R!


End file.
